You Love Me But You Never Want to See Me Again
by DreamersSeeInColor
Summary: Both Justin and Alex begin to feel the strangest feelings for one another through a family tragedy. How will they cope with the changes? A MUST-READ Jalex. DRAMA! LOVE! MYSTERY! ANGST! What will happen whe the family is pulled apart? OMFG CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. I'm Sorry, Alex

**ENJOY!**

As much as I love Jalex, this is actually my first. And first fanfiction, nonetheless.

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **I own nothing, except for the words written down in this story and my own creative mind. Which means I do not own Alex, Justin, Max, Harper, ect, or any other character produced by the Disney Channel. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money......

**I'm serious.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Alex Russo stood at the edge of her friend Harper's rock lined pool, tying her hair in the highest ponytail possible. She fidgeted with the silver rings on her fingers, to what seemed like the umpteenth time. She looked behind her, checking for ignorant pool pusher-inners. You know, the kind that come behind you out of nowhere and just push you in for the fun of it? Yeah. Harper's mischievous cousins were visiting, and that wasn't good for anyone. Alex closed her eyes, performing cleansing yoga breaths.

_In through the mouth, out through the nose._She couldn't swim. And it amused me very much. Watching her teeter-totter on her polished toes for an hour was my entertainment for today. I'd finished all my homework, including the letter to the company that I wanted to intern at after school this year.

"Hey Alex?" I called, pulling my sunglasses over my face. I sprang out of the patio chair and walked toward Alex and her failure.

"Justin." She scoffed, fidgeting with her rings again. "I am trying to become one with my soul, and You're interrupting me. Go over there and be a nerd." The words didn't stike me. It was normal in the Russo household. She'd call me a geek, and I'd call her a cannibal.

"Alex. Humans always float." I explained, scratching my head. I took in the look of Alex, from her long, straight, black ponytail, her robin's egg blue strapless bikini top, and her matching swim trunks. What was the point of wearing all that if you couldn't swim?

She swiftly turned on her heels, stumbling backward, almost falling in. I wrapped my arms around her abdomen, catching her before a horrible fall. Alex looked up at me, a shocked fear in her eyes, and started to breathe heavily.

"Uh...maybe the pool isn't the best thing to do."

"Not the best thing at all." I responded so quickly our sentences the matter of a few weeks, I had developed the strangest feelings for Alex. It all started with Miranda. Even though we were no longer together, I compared them, and in some situations, Alex won my vote. Alex was immature, smart-mouthed, and preformed sarcasm religiously, but I liked her that way. Wait, _no._ I didn't mean it like _that. Did I...? _Did...I..._like_...?

**Alex's POV**

Mom had swiftly driven us home from Haper's house, an hour away from Waverly Place. I was halfway up the stairs when someone called my name, saying it in a weirdly-serious tone.

I turned around, seeing Justin, Max, my father, Jerry, and my mother gathered in the living room. My parent's heads were down, and Max and Justin shared a few confused glances. I valued every step I took toward the sectional, trying to remember the few moments I had before what ever terribly bad news they had was delivered. I sat in the chair across from Justin, fearing of the worry in his eyes.

My mother, Theresa stood, pulling her hair behind her ear. All of us felt the tension in the room when my father also stood, wrapping his arms around her and looking straight at me. While her head was down, my father took a deep breath.

"_I'm sorry,"_ He mouthed to me, his face turning red. I immediately panicked, taking the biggest breath and blowing the bangs from my eyes. My heart raced. Max and I immediately looked at one another, scared out of our minds.

"I'm sorry guys," Theresa paused, as if she would burst out in tears. "But we have to move."


	2. Hitting, Punching, Kicking, Screaming

CHAPTER TWO!

Thank you for the reviews, really. I love hearing what you have to think about my little story, haha! I had no idea people would respond that fast, so thank you.

XOXOX- De'Jah. 3.

JALEX FOR THE WIN!!!!!111 (lmfao)

Disclaimer: NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart spiraled down to my Ed-Hardy sneakers. None of us knew what to say. I'd lived in New York all of my life, and didn't know anywhere else. Waverly Place was my home, and it wouldn't be better any other way. **"We just can't pay for the Sandwich stop anymore. It's way to expensive."** My father said, scratching his head of blonde hair. But-but we were WIZARDS!! Couldn't we come up with something?! There was a spell for body switching, stopping time, and…FLYING! And there wasn't one to help out with financial problems?! **"Can't we use magic to get some money?! The possibilities are endless!-"**

**"Damnit, Max!! Magic cannot always save us, OKAY!?"** Theresa snapped at my younger brother, immediately I was immediately taken aback. I had never heard her curse before. I looked over at Justin, who was as surprised as I.

**"We're living with Aunt Livvy for a few weeks. There's this apartment near this great school that both Max and Alex can go to and-" **

**"Wait, what about me?"** Justin asked, raising an eyebrow. I immediately looked at dad for his answer. What _about_ him?

**"Well, Justin. You're staying."** Our mother said in her softest voice, keeping her eyes on the floor. **"He's got to many things going on for him. This job would be really good for you, honey. We want you to get to experience it."** She smiled at Justin, letting my father kiss her on the forehead.

She continued. **"And you're going to NYU in the fall, so we just thought you could stay here, you know? We wouldn't want to have to move you back and fourth. We're so proud of you."**

**"You're very responsible, Justin. We _trust_ you."** My father patted Justin on his shoulder. Justin gave a crooked smile, glancing at me. I looked the other way, too hurt to make eye contact.

A million questions ran through my head. I sighed, burying my face in my hands. Why did Justin get to stay? What made him so special that he didn't have to leave all of his friends and go to New Jersy? We grew up together! Ugh. I don't understand! Usually I would jump up and scream. Heck, me and Max would throw a party! Something was different about Justin to me...but...he was the _same. _

_I -I need to leave. I can't. I just cant. _

I thought, the room suddenly getting warm. I wiped my eyes, completely ruining my mascara. My throat burned, like I had just downed so much orange juice that I'd choked, and my palms became irritably sweaty.

**"I-I can't."** I stood, glancing at my parents, then at Justin. **"I..."** I started, taking down my ponytail. I ran my hands through my hair, taking the shiny black strands out of my face. I rushed to the door, glancing back at my surprised, now broken family. **"I can't do this!!"** I shouted, my voice cracking as if I might cry. **"How could you do this to us!" ** I called out sincerely to my parents, breathing heavily. **"To _me_!"** I began to shiver, a large, baseball-sized lump forming in my throat.

**"Alex?!"** My mother panicked, as she always did when I had an anxiety attack. I could only imagine how I looked on the outside. Red, puffy, and with mascara running down my cheek, like I'd been standing in the rain too long. My heart pounded faster than before, as my breaths became short. Justin came behind me, wrapping his arms around my tiny frame to calm me down. He was the last person I wanted to touch me. I attempted to fight him off.

_Hitting._

_Punching._

_Kicking._

_Screaming._

**"Lemme GO!"** I yelled, as Justin fiercely stroked my hair, pulling me into his chest.

**"Shhhh."** He whispered, kissing my forehead as any big brother would. **"It's okay, Alex. It's _okay_."** I quickly gained consciousness, finally able to push him off of me.

**"It's _not_, Justin."** I gritted through my teeth, hate swelling inside me. **"I'm _not __okay_." ** I pushed the door open, bolting out into the hallway, and eventually out of the building. I could hear Justin behind me, screaming for me over and over, but I refused to respond.

--------------------------------------------

Read. review.

All that good stuff.

3.


	3. Update 001!

Hey guys. I want to let you all know that I am going to continue this story if it kills me. I've been in a rough patch of plots and things the past few months, but I honestly hate it when there's a story I've fallen in love with has a lazy ass writer that just leaves you hanging, but I promise I will continue, even if it has to be done in buts and pieces. Again, I deeply apologize for being a lazy bump on a log. Unfortunately, I believe in 'muse' (ugggghhhh) so if you have an idea for this story, feel free to hit me up! Maybe a scene you can suggest? I honestly didn't think anybody would read this, and I'm very thankful to the ones that did.

PS: I have tons of little Jalex short stories sitting 'round here, so I will definitely be sure to post them! At least while I'm working on this one.

Xoxo, Dejah.


End file.
